


Tell Me More

by AgentEmCSquared



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 50's AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bi-Gender Character(s), Bisexual Characters, Chilean din, Crossdressing, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Characters, Highschool AU, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Human Grogu | Baby Yoda, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentioned Racism, Might add more tags later, Mild Language, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Senior year, Slow Burn, bi4bi, bigender luke, fatherly kenobi, grease vibes, grogu is dins little brother, he/she luke, i love this au, kenobi knows but is supportive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentEmCSquared/pseuds/AgentEmCSquared
Summary: After transferring schools his last year due to his parents move word has gone around about the popular hot dude known as Din, Luke is but a simple science nerd who would never catch his eye and no one would ever approve it due to gay people not being accepted. So with the help of his twin sister Leia he cross-dresses and goes under the fake name of Luna in hopes to catch his eye. Them being twins makes it more convincing and Leia knows he is gay but stays quiet. Din Djarin keeps to himself but for good reason being a football player means he represents the school but not only that he must balance his school life and work life in order to provide for his younger brother after losing their parents in a sad accident. Will Luke be able to catch the heart of the toughest guy at school , and will Din be able to open up and accept some help and company in his life ? Only time will be able to tell in this 50's highschool au.
Relationships: Background Leia Organa/Han Solo, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Mentioned Padme Amidala/Anakin Skywalker - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	1. Undercover

High School senior year the Skywalker family had just finished moving into their new house.

“Oh Leia , I am so excited for our last year in high school isn’t it great?” Luke sighs with a soft smile.

“I know right?! I hope with our new school we will get the best senior year experience. Our old school was just not good” Leia smiles back putting some things in her bag.

“I’ve heard there’s this popular dude all the girls dig him saying how he is so strong and dreamy. Can you believe he has yet to date anyone?” He was leaning on the globe on his desk.

“Yea, I’ve heard of him alright. I mean who hasn’t? Apparently he had saved his younger brother from a fire. I think I got a picture of him around here somewhere from a friend of mine there” She shuffles through the bag then hands Luke the picture.

Luke blushes a bit as he observes the guy in the photo. He felt like he was melting on the spot as he brushed the photo softly with his finger all he could manage to say was “Wow…”.

Leia smirked at him slightly rolling her eyes “You should be happy that you got a cool twin sister that stays quiet about these things”. She looked through her closet planning her outfit for tomorrow.

“Yea I know but it’s just so hard like I want to impress him but we would never be accepted. Besides who’d like some boring science nerd like me?” He sat on the bed sadly.

“Hmm…” Leia thought softly as she looked in her closet and formed a fabulous idea. They were twins after all so this could be easier to pull off. “All right, I have an idea”

Luke perks up a bit excited “Really? How can I catch his view?”  
Leia pulls out a blue poodle skirt ,a white top and some ribbons “It’s about time I give you a makeover”

One make up session later Luke looked into the mirror appearing more feminine now then he had before. He was impressed he looked like he could be Leia’s sister.

“Thank you so much Leia this is perfect if I ever catch his eye then possibly we could be together!” He hugs her softly.

“No problem and now you just need a name something else with a L” Leia crossed her arms proud of the work she did.

“Well I have always liked the name Luna” He said with a smile as he twirled in the outfit.

“Perfect, go change now and everyday we will get up early so I can get you dressed for school after our parents leave for work” Leia gives him his clothes and pushes him into the bathroom satisfied.

After changing and removing his makeup Luke looked at the dress happy that he could have a chance and be himself without harsh comments or weird looks. This way he could have the possibility of love where he was happy with it. Plus he always liked the idea of wearing dresses and skirts even if he was a guy it made him feel good. He hides the outfit and makeup in a secret drawer in his room and looks at the photo again daydreaming about the student he may soon meet.

Leia was happy that she could help Luke and was more excited about his future relationships. Even though she wouldn’t mind a potential lover she wouldn’t be upset without one. She heard Anakin come home from work and greeted him with a hug at the door.

“I really hope you two like the new school where my former teacher is still there and this seems like a good choice for your future” He hugs his daughter and Luke comes down giving him a hug as well.

“Don’t worry honey, I am sure the kids will love the new school” Padme reassures him with a smile. “Now kids help me set the table for dinner. I made spaghetti !”

Luke and Leia nod and set the table with some plates, napkins and utensils and they sit down and enjoy a nice meal.

“Thank you for dinner mother, it was good!” Luke smiles and Leia and Anakin thank her as well.

“Oh it’s no problem! I am happy you all enjoyed it” She grinned softly.

After they clean up the kitchen they go to their rooms and get ready for the next day going to bed after each takes their own shower. Both were excited for this year of highschool and couldn’t wait for the next day to start. Luke dreamt about what he wanted to happen and Leia dreamt about some cat coming into the school and knocking all the books down. It was a nice and calm steady night for them both.


	2. A small start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of class nothing to exciting happens after all it is the first day but the two get their first interaction even if it's small also a bit of mention of Grogu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I fell in love with the idea of bigender Luke/Luna in this au and it will play a cute ass moment later on and I am just so excited. I really hope that you will enjoy it as well but we have a start here and just thought to tell you as a reader that it will switch a lot from this chapter on.

Din had just arrived at school on his motorcycle adjusting his sunglasses and bandana as he got up dusting himself off. He huffed a bit as some of the teens around him gave him a gross face. He shook it off and walked past them not speaking a word. Though most didn’t like him he did notice a good percentage of the girls would look his way in awe or admiration. He walked past them; he didn’t have time for some small quick school romance. His little brother depended on him and he simply didn’t have time for attachments. He was only here for one more year after all and after this he’d just take up more work in order to make sure the home state was fit for Grogu.

Many of the teachers didn’t like his facial appearance knowing the culture and the background around it. But no one dared to speak up about it after the last incident which ended up in a student getting hurt. The ones that didn’t bother him were the ones that saw him lighten up. One of those was his political speech teacher, Mr. Kenobi. He acted as a soft fatherly figure to most of the students and luckily it was his first class which always got him through the rest of this hell hole. 

He sat down as the teacher perked up a bit waving to him softly remembering him from a previous class. Din nodded as students arrived and usually Mr. Kenobi would sit down while his students arrived but today was different. Intrigued as he got up Din watched as he got up greeting two twin sisters having a familiar gaze to them.

“Ah you must be Anakin’s kids, I know his appearance anywhere. Welcome, please have a seat” He smiled as he remembered the old student he once taught. Leia smirked at Luke softly who displayed a soft grin of joy as to even his father’s old friend he was fooling them all. He then spotted the student he’s only seen in a photograph in a seat unphased by anything around him. He sat close to him but luckily his sister sat next to him to make it seem like the intention was for a “sister” bond and not Din. Mr.Kenobi got up and took attendance but once he got to the twins he was slightly confused as he looked at them. Clearly there was some name mix up in the attendance so he spoke up after calling Leia’s name.

“Excuse me dear but if you could help me? It appears that there has been some mix up. What is your sister’s name?” He looked towards Leia who was about to speak when Luke got up.

“My name is Luna” She smiled softly adjusting her hair once she had sat down. Her sister nudged her softly with a chuckle as class started. Luna got out her stuff looking to the side then back at her notebook. She blushed a bit as she wrote down the notes on the chalkboard still in awe of being close to the guy next to her. Suddenly Din had put a note on her desk which surprised her and she opened it.

It said “How does Kenobi know you two exactly?” She smiled reading it to herself then wrote something passing it back.

Her note said “He taught our father long ago back when he was in highschool”

Din laughed at this a bit replying “Wow I knew he was old but I didn’t know he was THAT old”

She laughed as well shaking her head when Mr.Kenobi coughed a bit to regain their attention. Luna was happy still on her first day she had managed to at least interact with Din in some way. Soon class ended with the bell and she got up ready for the next class a bit sad that they probably wouldn’t meet up again for a while but even one class was enough to send her to total bliss. Yea this was going to be the best year of her school life and she looked forward to it


	3. We meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few classes have gone by it is time for lunch but without Leia, Luna must find a place to eat and she does not know a lot of people so what will she do when all the inside seats are taken? Go outside of course , where she meets a classmate once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry this is gonna start getting interesting next chapter I have some plans that will mix up the drama a bit more and it's gonna be kind of funny so stay tuned ~ ;)

Luna was looking around for Leia after class during the lunch break but couldn’t spot her while she was in line to get some food. She wasn’t too upset about this knowing that she had probably made some friends but now she had to figure out where to sit exactly. She got a few odd stares as all the tables were taken so she did what was second best and headed outside. There she looked around when she almost bumped into Din.

“Oh uh sorry about that- Oh it’s you, Hey. What are you doing around here?” He nodded his head a bit, putting his arms to the side.

“It’s no problem! I was just looking for a spot to eat my food so I came out here. It’s my first day and year here so I don’t really know a lot of people” She smiles softly looking at the food she had.

“Well you know me so have a seat” He sits down and pats the spot next to him which she gladly takes setting her stuff to the side.

“Thank you Din that’s very kind of you! It’s so odd coming to a new school so I appreciate it” She began to eat some food on her tray.

Din waved softly in a kind gesture “It’s no problem, I usually tend to flock on my own but I figure you are cool. Also are you gonna to eat that apple?” He had softly adjusted his bandana, tightening it on the back more.

“Do you want it?” She replied a bit curious about why he had wanted the apple but was kind to offer it to him if he wanted it.

“Well yes but it’s not for me. It’s for my little brother Grogu. He loves apples so I want to bring him one if you don’t mind. I don’t exactly eat in school, I only eat when I am alone it’s got to do with my culture the sunglasses and bandana” He explains softly as if he has told this story once before

“Awe that’s so sweet of you! Sure you can have it no problem. Also I respect that I have done a bit of research lately about the local cultures here and I know it has to do with covering up your face so really it’s no issue” She gave him the apple with a cute smile and he took it.

“Wow? Really so this doesn’t bother you? Wow that’s a first I mean I know a few people that won’t ask about it but thank you…” He was touched as he put the apple in his bag rubbing his hair.

“I believe that every student deserves to be treated equally here; it's so sad that society isn’t still accepting. I hope that one day we can see a change” She throws her trash away sitting back down after.

“Heh you tell me about it. Say you know what about we hang out in the same area here tomorrow?” He beamed with confidence as he held out his hand that was currently gloved.

“Sure thing! I look forward to it then. Have a good day okay? I think I just spotted my sister so I have to go” She got up grabbing her bag waving to Din as she began to leave.

“I will! Thank you!” He got up watching as she left when all of a sudden he heard a familiar chuckle.

“So Din…. Who’s the girl?” Boba smirked at him softly as he walked up to him crossing his arms as he shook his head.

“Oh her? That’s the new girl. She's pretty nice. She even gave me her apple for Grogu. I think we will become good friends” He adjusted his jacket as he gave Boba a bro handshake.

“Oh really now huh? I saw the way you were looking at her. Just friends ya say? We will see about that” He chuckled patting Din’s shoulder.

“What are you talking about you know I am not going for that kind of thing right now” He replied back putting his arms on his sides.

“Sure sure but come on man! It’s senior year, have a little fun, I’m sure your little brother will love her” He joked a bit, jabbing his side.

“Ow! Okay maybe you are right… I have been a bit distant from people. Boba I get it alright? Let’s just see how this goes okay? I am not gonna play with her like you guys would.. She’s different.” He kicks the ground softly looking down at it.

“Alright be friends with her then see where that gets ya brother. We got to get to class now stay cool” With that Boba left and Din groaned a bit picking up his stuff heading to class. Why would she like him more than a friend. Plus they barely knew each other and what would she think of his ultimate secret. For now they would stay as how it is naturally and only let romance happen when they were both ready. He didn’t want to ruin his chance again like last time he wanted this to end up right. He headed to class thinking about his new friend hoping to spot her again elsewhere in hopes of getting to know her better.

**Author's Note:**

> Ay there your local Em here once again writing I really hope you enjoy this one and I really have hopes for this au. Tell me your thoughts below, leave a kudos or bookmark it as the next update will be soon! Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
